Secret Valentinee
by KowaiiKawaii
Summary: Miroku get's kidnapped, and Sango needs to save him, but can she, before Miroku bears another "woman's" child?
1. OH NO!

Secret Valentinee

As the InuYasha gang walked on from their last adventure they heard groans coming from the east through a patch of sakura. It kept on getting louder and louder... gahhh just come out for darn sake or I'll blow you head off you bad sir! InuYasha and Shippo were quarrelling so while Kagome got them to separate, Sango and Miroku went to the direction of the noise for a little alone time on Valentines day. As they walked further the noise continued to get louder and as they stepped out of the woods a Walmart came into view. So much for alone time... I was hoping it would be some peaceful bears doing the love of their nature... so natureful... NOT! They decided to go buy some Valentine cards for InuYasha (except for Miroku refused to buy one for him), Kagome, Shippo and Sango picked out the perfect one for Rin. They decided to go into the washroom for a little Valentines day fun when Miroku heard his call. It was the third stall and it twas beautiful, the source of the groaning ghaaa... got yoU!

Miroku fell to the floor at the beautiful noise. Piccolo stepped of the toilet, his energy boosted and saw Miroku's beautiful body lying on the floor, he knelt over and listened to Miroku's beautiful, beautiful heart.

It was love at first sight. Piccolo knelt further and was about to kiss Miroku when...SLAP, GET OFF MY MAN! Piccolo blasted Sango through the wall with his new... fully restored energy. The Walmart's staff went coo-coo and died. The little DBZ fans tried to get autographs as Piccolo walked out the door with the baby-sleeping Miroku in his arms. Meanwhile back in the woods InuYasha and Kagome were having beautiful fun while Shippo tried to get out of the tree he was stuck in. InuYasha, do you think we should go find Miroku and Sango said Kagome as she wiped InuYasha's "Pale Rose" lipstick off her face. No., C'mon InuYasha, if Sango losses Miroku he might be dead... c'mon... Grumble... okay... As they got Shippo out of the tree and set off to find their two friends they realized that the noise had stopped. ...Some peace and quiet at last... When they got to the Walmart what the he-... why would they come here?(InuYasha's statement) InuYasha leaded them to the site of the "crime" and Kagome helped the dazed Sango up. So who took Miroku?... I told you, some boogie-er man...

And that's how it happened Sango finished. So, let me get this straight... the boogie man was in the bathroom, at Walmarts, on a stall and he got up and ran away with Miroku and that's why there's all these corpses around? YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME! I do Sango... Let's go find him already! Okay Shippo, calm down! You're telling me to calm down! I'm the one that was stuck ina tree for an hour watching you guys smooch! Although it was a fond reminder of my childhood I do not like being left in TREES! NOW LET'S GO FIND MIII--- InuYasha thwapped him on the head. Oh shut up your sap story… lets go find that thing InuYasha! Be nice. But I don't wanna... In-uuu-YA-shA! FINE! Sango made no comment to this conversation... They continued walking and Kagome got tired so InuYasha gave her a very restless piggie-back-ride.

They made it to a dark woods and they came to a clearing where there was a cave.

IN the cave Miroku had just woken up. He was lying in a round love bed with the softest silk sheets he had ever felt. A funnie voice interupted his fanasies about Sango. DO yUo lick Adarn Heats? I tries to interpress. WhaaaaaA... WHO... THE ARE you?...


	2. I Will Save da YOU!

I... AM PICCOLO! ... What is your name, master handsome, you must tell!

Miroku again fainted from shock, but woke up ten minutes later saying...

Miroku!

What a fine name master! Can I kiss your feet?

Umm... if you'll bear my child!

Is that physically capable master?

\

Miroku, are you in there? Sango cried.

MMERPPHHIOEHN!

I'll take that as a yes my love!

I'm coming to get you ! Don't worry!

She ran inside the cave quickly and saw an empty rotating bed,

What happened here? Sango said to herself.


End file.
